joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Copetan
Summary Copetan is a Joke Battles Wiki admin that has been active since the wiki's earliest days. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Creator level, apparently? (I really don't know) | 10-B Name: Copetan, birb boi Origin: The Internet Gender: Male Age: approximately the duration of 229,503,244,769,820,000 periods of the radiation corresponding to the transition between the two hyperfine levels of the ground state of the caesium-133 atom Classification: Human (yes, really!), Joke Battles Wiki Admin, Math Nerd, definitely not a furry Powers and Abilities: Edit Manipulation, Admin Manipulation, Math Manipulation (Could ramble on about how beautiful prime distribution is and how it is related to Pi, and continue down the rabbit hole, much to the woe of his peers), minor Meme Manipulation (He's not very up-to-date with memes, but has managed to use them successfully), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Tries to regulate his emotions as much as possible, possibly to the point of seeming emotionless), Gay Manipulation (Due to the fact that he's bisexual), Fourth Wall Manipulation (Totally not an excuse for inexplicably changing the point of view of pronouns within the same article), User Control (Able to control Copebot to do whatever he wants), Wiki Manipulation (Is able to edit core wiki code), Time Manipulation (Is able to spend way too much time on his computer before he even realizes it's already time to go to sleep), Logic Users Attack Potency: Wiki-wide (able to break the wiki by editing it's code (although it actually wans't me that time, I would still be able to do it anyways if I wanted to)) | Human Class Speed: Omnipresent to Massively and Utterly Omnipresent using , with none of the edits hidden | Athletic Human (Although this might not be true anymore given that I haven't done any exercise for a long time) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Immeasurable (At least enough to lift misbehaving users and drop kick them out of the wiki) | Regular Human Striking Strength: Insanity Inducing (Has been able to defeat even the founder of this wiki) | No way! My fists would break before I could even measure this! Durability: Indescribably Infinite, likely even more (It's not like wiki users or the wiki itself is going to materialize out of nowhere and sock me in the face... right?) | Human Level Stamina: Way too much for his own good+ Range: All of Joke Battles Wiki+ | Ugh, I'm too lazy to get out of bed right now Standard Equipment: The Ban Hammer, his laptop (seemingly perpetually open on ), his Nintendo Switch, his Calculus III textbook, Copebot, The Almighty Calculator, Copetan (Bird) Intelligence: Unwilling to fill this section in+++ (I'll probably ask Ryukama to fill this in later) Weaknesses: Video Games, Birds (Have you looked at a bird recently? They're so pretty!!), laziness, and basically anything that could be considered a distra—hey, what's that?! Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'I'll probably fill this in later': What the name says Key: JBW User | In real life Now for our Regularly Scheduled Music Break Others Notable Victories: *Ryukama (This and this: ) *Rodri "Dante" (this explains everything) *Trolls, spammers, and any other misbehaving users Notable Losses: *lol really I'm sure they exist though Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Math Users Category:Joke Battles Wiki Administrators Category:Bisexual Category:Birds Category:Tier ??? Category:Tier 10 Category:"Adults" Category:Lazy Users Category:Real Life Category:Psychopaths Category:Copetan's Profiles Category:WIP